


发癖Club-番外

by HBSZDhb99



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBSZDhb99/pseuds/HBSZDhb99





	发癖Club-番外

Sephiroth钳住Cloud的下巴，使得他的上颚微微向上抬，他凑过去，吻住Cloud的唇瓣，绿色的双眸带着深深的侵略意味盯着金发青年因失措而显得有些呆愣的蓝色眼眸，他伸出舌头舔舐着身下青年唇珠的轮廓，一点点慢慢撬开他因为紧张而有些紧咬的牙关。  
“Cloud~”轻轻的呼唤从喉间的深处发出，淹没在两人的唇齿之间。  
Sephiroth终于放过Cloud被蹂躏的双唇，用舌头探入他的口腔，去侵略他的柔软，他偏头扭转姿势，为了与Cloud的唇舌更深交缠。  
Cloud渐渐有些喘不过气，脑子蒙蒙，双手无助地搭上Sephiroth的双肩，半分带着推拒，半分带着寻求支撑，矛盾极了。  
“不了，不了”难以开口说话，只能溢出只言片语。  
他已经被吻得有些缺氧，整个身体变得软绵绵的。  
片刻，Sephiroth仿佛惩罚完毕般放开他，直起身来将Cloud脸朝下倒放在自己腿上。  
“这就不行了吗？”他轻轻笑着，左手大力揉摸着Cloud手感良好的金发。  
Sephiroth的右手开始顺着青年的脊椎往下探寻，在尾椎处的警戒线轻轻打转。  
“Cloud。”  
Cloud知道当他这样呼唤自己的时候意味着什么。  
皮革手套的触感在柔软的皮肤上激起一阵战栗，使他的皮肤变得更加敏感。随着男人手指的下探，Cloud的身体愈发止不住地扭动起来。  
男人的左手还是温柔地抚摸着他的头发，右手却相比之下显得粗暴，手掌大力挤压臀部，手指轻轻嵌合股沟，滑入更深的潮湿洞穴中。  
当第一根本来沿着穴口微微打转的手指毫无预警的进入时，Cloud瞬间全身僵硬，一股难耐的感觉从身体后下方开始燃起。  
皮革摩擦湿润敏感的肠壁，激起一股股异样的搔动。  
Sephiroth不再抚摸他的头发，左手的三根手指伸入青年被吻得湿软的口腔，去玩弄他的舌头。  
压抑的喘息已经在炉火旁蔓延开来了。  
上面和下面，正在被以同样的频率进出，身体深处的记忆渐渐被男人唤醒，荒岛的无数个淫靡夜晚的画面历历在目，Cloud忍不住扬起头，一股股刺激促使得他想要蜷缩起身体，但他微微勃起的部位，不可避免地碰到了Sephiroth修长的大腿，跨间冰冷皮革的触感使得他差点软下去。  
“够了！”  
Cloud不知道哪来一股劲，大力反抗着，从趴在Sephiroth的腿上，变成坐在Sephiroth的跨上，男人作恶的手指终于抽离，但是却随之而来一阵空虚。  
“凭什么你衣冠楚楚？！”  
“脱掉你的皮衣！”  
情欲上头，Cloud的力气变得有些小，但是他还是努力扒拉掉Sephiroth的皮衣，皮手套。  
Sephiroth挑起眉，并没有阻止他的动作，嘴角噙着惑人的笑，绿色的眼睛燃烧着浓浓的欲望之火，不过是无声的。  
当男人只剩下一条低腰皮裤的时候，他动了，用他的武装背带将Cloud的双手反绑在身后。  
Cloud的视线里只剩下他男人的人鱼线，目光仿佛刺破那条该死的皮裤一样看向更深处。  
Sephiroth的发丝终于变得凌乱，但是他的气息并没有怎么改变。  
他掐着Cloud的腰一点点往上摸，最后停在他的胸侧。  
“哼。”  
他轻笑着，舔弄住了青年因为情欲而微微翘起缺少爱抚的乳头。  
Cloud的嘴里散溢出零碎的喘息，他垂下眼眸，只能看到Sephiroth头顶的发旋，他那头飘逸的发丝此刻正随着主人的动作摩挲着Cloud的胸口，带来痒麻的感觉，发尾则垂落在Cloud的半勃起处端头上，形成了另一种撩拨，似乎变成了另一样他们间的情趣用品。  
该死，这个危险的男人，他戒不掉。  
Cloud认命地闭上了眼睛。  
Sephiroth似乎终于愿意放弃Cloud可怜的双乳，转而查看他后穴的情况，在前戏的开发下，那里似乎已经做好了接受欢愉的准备，甚至有内壁的液体溢出了穴口，将那里打湿。  
他满意地看着他，绿色的眼眸带上了一丝笑意。  
他弧度优美的薄唇开始一路向下，顺过青年的腹肌，达到他的勃起处时，他将他放倒在沙发上，解开了他被束缚的双手。  
Sephiroth含住了Cloud的。入嘴的那一瞬间，他感觉口腔里的那个东西僵硬到了一个境界，然后在他舌头的调戏下，开始抽动——Cloud抓住他的脑袋，忍不住向上冲刺。  
Cloud涨红了脸，男神Sephiroth正在给他口，这么想着他就到达了顶峰。  
“Sephiroth——”  
但是Sephiroth并没有就这样退出来放过他，在最后一秒，他恶趣味地咬住那里，用上下牙轻轻磨辗，然后尽数含着喷出来的液体，继续舔着那个头，将它又舔到起了反应，这已经足够了，因为Cloud后续的解脱已经用不着这里了。  
他笑着看着Cloud，后者却因为这样的服务和这样的危险瞬间响起了警铃，果然下一秒，男人的气息扑面而来，Cloud被喂了一嘴自己刚才射出去的东西，一滴不拉。  
Sephiroth捏住他下颚的不知道哪，Cloud痛地一松喉咙，被呛得不行，条件反射咽了下去。  
Sephiroth也变得赤裸，失去皮裤束缚的凶器翘露出来，直直地钉在Cloud的大热狗附近，穴口之下。  
尽管见过无数次了，Cloud还是忍不住为它的尺寸惊讶，  
穴口的液体滴上了Sephiroth的凶器，他伸出舌头舔了舔Cloud的眼皮：“你是我的。”  
Cloud睁开眼睛的时候，发现他们恢复了坐莲姿势，那话儿都抵在彼此的小腹上。  
箭在弦上，Sephiroth动了，他抓握着Cloud结实的双臀，往自己的跨间抽送。  
“Sephiroth……”  
在经历过撕裂般的疼痛后，彼此身体的极高磨合度渐渐上线，后面不断深入浅出带来的快感一次又一次的交合让Cloud的双眼渐渐迷离，带上了薄薄的水汽，他紧咬着牙关，不让自己的欢愉从喉咙深处溢出，但是事实上，Sephiroth看着他这幅样子，听到了他的欢声夹杂在自己的喘息里。  
痛苦，又充满愉悦，这也是Sephiroth对Cloud的爱。  
他们又开始接吻了，这次主动的是Cloud，器官的结合使得彼此之间的距离紧密到了一个物理极限。  
Sephiroth一如既往地侵略Cloud，开发他身上的感官，品味他的表情。  
第一轮结束，Sephiroth换了个后入Cloud的姿势，握住Cloud的那里，开始了第二轮。  
看来，这将会是个漫长的夜晚。


End file.
